The present invention relates to a clamping or separating device, especially for pulling off bearing shells, with two jaws that are clamped relative to one another by at least one threaded clamping bolt.
Since these devices, in general, are designed for use with the jaws being placed at greatly varying spacings to one another, correspondingly large threaded bolts are needed. It is understood that correspondingly long threaded portions must be provided in order to be able to place the nuts corresponding to the threaded bolts onto the back side of the jaws. Furthermore, the adjustment of the nuts, respectively, their adaptation to the different widths of the opening of the jaws requires a considerable amount of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody devices of the aforementioned kind such that the devices can be quickly adjusted to the required width of the workpiece, but can also be removed quickly whereby also the time expenditure for tightening the nuts should be considerably reduced.